Don't Leave Me
by iamkellylouise
Summary: After their conversation at the Burke wedding Alex realizes he may be making a big mistake. Addex.


**A/N: I really wish this would have happened, oh and although they only make a very small brief appearance Meredith & Derek are in a happy live-in relationship, basically because i love the line i gave to Derek and wrote it before i remembered they 'split up' at the wedding, so yeah, REVIEW PLEASE! =)**

**Oh and i apologize in advance for all the Addex you're going to get soon, last week i was snowed in and had nothing better to do than read fan fiction, the majority being Addex, which has suddenly got me addicted to the pairing! Ok, enough rambling, without further ado, DON'T LEAVE ME!**

* * *

"_I've always found it confusing. If you know both the bride and the groom, which side do you sit on?" Addison said as Alex sat down next to her in the church._

"_I just look for the hottest chick in the room and sit next to her" he smirked._

"_Stop" she said firmly._

"_Wanna ditch the reception, grab a drink instead?"_

"_Stop it. You don't want me."_

"_Maybe I do."_

"_No, you don't. You want Ava."_

"_She's not Ava anymore. She's Rebecca now, and I barely know her."_

"_Look at me. Look at me. You suck. To me, you suck. I kind of….hate you. But, Alex, we do not get unlimited chances to have the things we want. And this I know….nothing is worse than missing an opportunity that could've changed your life. And no matter what her name is, she'll always be Ava to you."_

* * *

"CRAP!" Alex said punching his locker "What the fuck am I doing, crap, crap, crap" he shouted punching it over and over.

"Woah Karev" Mark said, he had noticed the younger man pacing the locker room and when he threw the first punch he had to intervene, as much as the kid annoyed him he couldn't let him behave like that "Karev if you're going to get angry don't use your hands, surgeons kind of need their hands"

"Just shut up Sloan! JUST SHUT UP!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"She just told me to go after Ava, she told me that I didn't want her I wanted Ava but I don't want Ava, I don't and now I don't know what the hell I'm going to do because she's slipping away from me and I don't know how to get her back, I screwed it all up, I just, CRAP!"

"She always did know how to make a man make himself go crazy" said Mark.

"What?" Alex said his eyes finally meeting Marks.

"Addison, thats who you're talking about isn't it?"

"I, I….no of course not" he said quickly.

"Don't lie to me Karev, I'm not stupid, I've seen the way you look at each other, I know you slept together in the on-call room, you should go after her"

"You, you're telling me to go after her, aren't you like in love with her or something?"

"I will always love Addison and a part of me will always wonder what it would've been like if we had made it work but I need to move on now, I know she doesn't love me like that but maybe she does love you, its worth a shot isn't it?"

"But I hurt her, she hates me, I told her I didn't want her, I panicked because I didn't want to hurt her but I did anyway, I'm just so stupid"

"2214"

"What?"

"The Archfield, Room 2214, go now!"

"But…."

"No, no buts, go Karev!"

"Thank you"

"Just go!"

* * *

Addison stared at the hotel room she had lived in for the best part of a year, her clothes no longer hung in the closet, her make-up and hair products didn't sit on the dressing table, it was like she hadn't been there.

"I'm doing the right thing, this is the right thing, I'm moving on, a fresh start, I'm doing the right thing" she had been repeating this sentence to herself over and over as she packed up her things, as she repeated it again she was startled by an aggressive knock at her door, she opened it quickly and froze as she saw the man before her.

"Al….Karev? What, what are you doing here? Whats wrong? How did you know where to find me?" she stuttered.

"Mark told me"

"Mark? Mark told YOU where I was" she said slightly taken a back.

"Yeah I know, I couldn't quite believe it either, especially after he told me he knew about the on-call room incident"

"He knows!"

"Yeah, he knows, look I don't mean to be rude but can I come in, this conversation shouldn't be happening in the doorway"

"Oh right, yeah sure, come in" she said stepping away from the door.

"Why are there suitcases?"

"I'm leaving"

"Leaving? What do you mean leaving?"

"I'm moving to LA"

"What? LA!? Why?"

"Whats left for me in Seattle Alex, you give me one good reason why I should stay and I'll stay but I don't think you'll find one"

"You can't leave"

"Why not?" she mumbled turning her back to him as she threw more of her belongings into a suitcase.

"Because, because you just can't!"

"Why Alex, whats the point in staying, my life hasn't exactly been peachy since I moved here, why the hell should I stay?!"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" he shouted.

Addison froze, she turned on her heel to face him, she opened and closed her mouth at least five times before she could form words "You said you didn't want me" she stuttered almost in a whisper.

"Yeah well I lied"

"But you want Ava"

"No, no I don't, never have done, I want you, I love you, please don't leave"

"I have too"

"Why? I'm giving you a reason to stay Addison, please stay with me" he said taking a step towards her, she instantly took one back.

"I don't know if I can be let down again Alex"

"I promise you I'm not planning on going anywhere, I want to be with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you were the one who told me that we don't get unlimited chances to have the things we want and that nothing is worse than missing an opportunity that could have changed your life, you are what I want Addison, you, not Ava, you and you have to take a chance because maybe, just maybe, this is our opportunity, this is our chance please can you just stay and give us a chance"

"But I already handed in my notice, I've got another job with my friends in LA"

"You know that the Chief would give you a job within the second and if your friends are really your friends they'll understand"

"Why did you have to do this Alex?"

"Because I don't want to lose you, please just give me one more chance"

"You should go"

"What?"

"Go, I can't think about this with you standing there, just go, please"

Alex walked closer to her and kissed her for all it was worth, his hands placed softly in her hair.

"I just needed to do that because Addie, I'm scared, I'm scared that you won't stay, so I just had to do that because I can't read you today, I don't know what you're thinking, just please think about it"

"I will" she said slightly choked.

"Thank you, I love you" he said placing another kiss on her lips "I'll be at the house, you remember where it is?"

"Yeah, I remember"

"Ok, Bye Addison"

"Bye Alex."

* * *

"Woah Alex, what the hell is wrong with you?" said Izzie as he stormed into the kitchen slamming the door behind him.

"Nothing" he snapped.

"Oh, ok, you're playing that game, its nothing, fine ok"

"Just shut up Iz"

"Fine, ok"

Alex sat at the kitchen table resting his elbows on it and holding his face in his hands, he didn't hear the knock on the door and was only made aware when he heard Meredith shout "I'll get it", he remained seated in his chair, his face still covered, his foot tapped nervously on the floor.

"So you want me huh?" he heard a familiar voice say nervously, he looked up to see Addison standing in front of him, Meredith had now walked over to Izzie, they stood staring at them in awe, Alex didn't say anything, he froze staring straight at her, it felt like they were the only two people in the room.

"You hurt me, before, you hurt me, the things you said about the not wanting me and the not being your girlfriend, it hurt and I think the reason that it hurt so much is because Alex, I love you too" she paused briefly so he could speak but started again as he remained quiet "If you still want to take the chance I'll stay in Seattle, I'll cancel my flight, I'll get my job back, if you still want the chance because Alex, this is me asking for a chance and I know I should've said this when you came to me but I was just so shocked that you came after me that I couldn't think, I left the hotel 5 minutes after you did because I don't want to throw away a chance with you"

"Shut up" he sighed.

"Excuse me?"

"Just. Shut. Up." he said taking steps towards her, he reached out and pulled her into a kiss "This is me, taking the chance, I love you Addison"

"I love you too" she smiled as they kissed again.

"Well, I didn't see that coming" Izzie murmured to Meredith.

"Woah why is my ex-wife making out with Karev in the kitchen?" Derek whispered to Meredith as he arrived home.

"Something about her staying in Seattle because they're going to take a chance because they love each other"

"You know you can just ask us questions instead of trying to whisper, we can hear you" Alex smirked as he pulled away from another kiss.

"Ok, so, how long has this been going on?" asked Izzie.

"It hasn't, not really" Addison shrugged "It should have been a long time ago, probably before we…." she trailed off.

"Before you what?" asked Derek.

"hadsexintheoncallroom" she muttered quickly.

"You're going to have to slow down and speak up Addison"

"We probably should have sorted out what this is before we had sex in the on call room"

"Really? Wow Addison, that is so unlike you" he smirked.

"Yeah well people change" she smiled.

"So this is why you've been doing the avoidy jumpy thing with each other lately" said Izzie.

"You noticed that?" asked Alex.

"You went from spending every day on gynae to avoiding it all together, you dodged each other in hallways and avoided eye contact, I thought you'd just had another fight over a patient or something"

"It was a fight, but not over a patient this time" said Addison.

"Basically I'm an ass, I said some horrible things, pushed her away, I was stupid, she told me to go after Ava but when I got there I knew, I just knew that I was doing the wrong things and then Sloan told me to go after her, he told me where she was, I apologized and then came back here so, well thats it really." said Alex.

"Wait, Mark told you to go after her!?" said Derek.

"I know, I couldn't quite believe that either" said Addison.

"I guess we're going to see you around a lot then Addison" said Derek.

"Yeah, I think you are" she smiled, she kissed Alex softly on the lips, everyone unfroze and got back into their routine, within the hour Addison was fully emerged into the group, this was the fresh start they had been waiting for and they were not letting go.


End file.
